


The Proper Way

by nately



Series: Little Things [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Because Grahamscott is love, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not really sure how to rate this one...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone sneezes.<br/>But this was NOT a sneeze, Warren was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Way

"Hhach-- _mhmm_ ~."

Warren didn't look up from his paper. He thought he was just hearing things. It was super late, so the noise had to have--

"Ahc-- _mhhm~_."

This time, Warren lifted his head.

"You good, Nathan?" He asked. Nathan looked up as well, and was met with glassy blue eyes.

"Uh huh." Nathan replied, rubbing his nose. Warren decided not to quiz him further, so he only frowned and--

"Hac-- _ahhh~_."

"...Did you just moan?"

Nathan glared at Warren.

"No. That was a fucking sneeze, Einstein."

"You call that a sneeze? Sounded like you came in your pants." Warren observed.

Nathan just scoffed and stood up from his seat on the floor. "Whatever."

Warren watched as Nathan sat on his bed. They weren't even finished with their assignment! They could just do it tomorrow, but Warren likes to stay ahead. God knows Nathan needs that too.

"What are you doing?" Warren asked as Nathan buried himself under Warren's sheets.

"It's late. Come to bed."

Warren glanced at the clock that sat on his nightstand. 12:57 a.m.

"Yeah...but I'm not really sleepy." And it's true. Almost all his life Warren adapted to staying up at ungodly hours of the night for studying, watching movies, or doing homework.

Even Nathan knew this, which confused Warren.

But Nathan just smirked.

"I didn't say we were sleeping..."

Oh. Well then. Guess the assignment has to wait until tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Grahamscott fanfic because I am trash just like you.


End file.
